Angelika Santibañez
# Angelika Santibañez / Angelika Aldama is the main antagonist of the Philippine drama series, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marimar_(2007_TV_series) Marimar], aired on GMA Network. Angelika was portrayed by Katrina Halili. Summary Angelika's mother leaves her from an abusive man which made her life very miserable. However since she was a child, she is really cruel and mean-spirited but abused until she met Marimar in the island where they became friends but unfortunately they turned into enemies when Marimar leaves Angelika in the cliff leaving her scars in her face. After several years, she became Sergio's girlfriend but not until Renato entered her life. Blinded with the latter's wealth, Angelika dumps Sergio and joins with her father and even married him to get his wealth when he is dead. Marimar later meets Sergio and falls inlove with him, the two became couple and even married which made Angelika very jealous and tries to kill Marimar's baby but failed. Later, Angelika staged a scheme against Marimar where she pretended to fell in the stairs and blames Marimar for her baby's death which made Renato very angry at Marimar and threatened her to die if she didn't leave immediately. Later it turns out that Sergio just uses Marimar to make Angelika jealous. Later, Sergio leaves the mansion to work as a car racer in Macau, Angelika uses this opportunity to make Marimar's life miserable as hell. She even killed Marimar's grandparents when she ordered Nicandro and Natalia to burn the latter's humble hut. She even framed up Marimar as a thief and the time comes when Angelika plots to kill Marimar as she dragged her to the cliff and sent her fake letters of Sergio which made her hurt. After that, Angelika grabs a gun from Nicandro and relentlessly shoots Marimar but survived this tragic incident and vows revenge against them. Angelika then drugged Renato to become the sole owner of the resort and went to Paris to fully turned Renato into a psychotic man. Marimar later works as a maid at the Aldama household where she met her real father and evil aunt, Esperanza. She tasted the cruelty of Esperanza but later they became allies and friends. However this doesn't stop the tormented life of Marimar as the insane and evil Natalia arrives at the mansion and pretends as Marimar when she promised at Gustavo's private investigator to pay him for his silence. After manipulating all of them, she was discovered at her evil plans against Marimar so Esperanza secretely conducted a DNA test to the two of them and there they found out the real daughter of Gustavo and it is no other than, Marimar. Natalia was dragged out by Esperanza from the house and became more insane and murderous so Natalia grabs the gun of the guard and kills it, she goes to the mansion and aims a gun at Marimar, she shots her and is about to kill Cruzita but failed when she was killed by the authorities after hostaging Marimar. After that, Gustavo died and Marimar went to states to start her vengeance along with Innocencia whom Angelika burned her face when she found out that Innocencia also loves Sergio. After five years, Marimar returns to the Philippines and is ready to confront Angelika who also comes back from Paris and fully executed her evil plan to Renato. The mortal enemies met in a hotel and Angelika started a fight which made the guards to dragged her away from the location. Angelika was later overpowered by Marimar when she bought the resort, Marimar throws Angelika and turned her into a homeless person. Angelika now lives with Monica in the small house where she dislikes and often humiliates her own friend. She accidentally stabs her left eye after she attempted to kill Marimar in her party. After that, she went to Monica's house and temporarily lives there, she became depressed but find hope again when she met Carlitos, they became allies in plotting evil again to Marimar. Finale events of the series Angelika met her real mother, Vanessa Mae and learns that Marimar is her half-twin so she planned to use her mother's wealth. She also planned of pretending as a kind-hearted woman to Marimar's eyes but it didn't work. Angelika kills her mother to inherit her wealth and staged a scheme where she paid Rodrigo to shot her to gain sympathy from her sister. After that, Marimar fully forgives her from all of her sins to her. Angelika then kills Esperanza and uses the letter opener of Marimar to frame her up as she witnessed the growing brawl between Esperanza and Marimar. She manipulated all the characters just to get Sergio's love, she even killed her love ones. Monica can't bear her friend's evilness so she joined the good side and leaves Angelika behind. After all the tragic and painful events, the authorities found out that Angelika is the real murderer due to Marimar's scheme. Angelika was sentenced life imprisonment due to her countable murders and kidnappings she committed including the other crimes she maid. She was bullied and tortured inside the jail by the other inmates which prompts her to blame Marimar from all the misfortune that enters her life. She escaped jail with the help of her abusive adoptive father when she paid him a large sum of money, she disguised as a driver and kidnaps Sergio and Cruzita, she let Marimar saved them in the yacht along with a time bomb. Now, Marimar and Angelika had a brawl and she damaged Angelika's hand. After that she rides in a helicopter and fell in the river full of crocodiles where she was devoured by them. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Barbarian Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Bads Category:Perverts Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Sadomasochists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Forgers Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy Category:Love Rivals Category:Malefactors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Paranoid Category:Starvers Category:Game Changer Category:Embezzlers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Blackmailers